


Seren(dip)ity

by Absent_Enigma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, additional tags in chapters as needed, and he gets many of them, but it is Sans, but most of his own making, counter it with fluff and happiness, fluff and comfort, reader is not Chara or Frisk, reader uses they/them pronouns, so there are some sad times, this is mainly a happy drabble fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absent_Enigma/pseuds/Absent_Enigma
Summary: Life is pretty swell on the surface, Sans supposes. There have been no resets or reloads for years. No drama or violence from the human populace that monsters now live amongst, but for some minor complaints and scuffles. It’s just a bit lonely at times now that Sans’ friends and brother explore what the surface has to offer.Your life gets a little better when you enter into a tentative relationship with a funny skeleton monster who makes you laugh. It goes well, chip-dip fiasco and all. Five years later and the relationship is going steady, with less cultural misunderstandings now, as you and Sans go about daily life together.[Drabbles of you and Sans, in an established relationship, with little to no angst. It’s self-indulgent fluff, honestly]
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with the urge to do very short *short* drabbles and went ‘hey, I haven’t written anything with classic Sans/reader yet’ and thus, this fic came about. I figured he’s already been through enough angst and sadness in so many other fics, so why not have some fun coming up with short, sometimes silly, feel-good domestic fluff?

Lazy days were the best.

No going into work. 

No going on any errands.

No responsibilities.

A quiet house, all to yourselves, since Papyrus had gone off to visit Toriel and Frisk. 

It was just you and your snuggly monster boyfriend. Sans was extra cuddly today, and more than happy to be the big spoon, even though you were taller than him. Sans had made it his mission to find the best way to be as close to you as possible on the oversized couch.  


“hey, y/n...” Sans nuzzled the back of your neck, sighing in blissful happiness, his voice a low rumble.  “you’re a-door-able.” 

“Dork.” You affectionately, albeit sleepily, murmur as you turned over to drape an arm over Sans’ spine, just beneath his rib cage. Your fingers brushed a floating rib you knew was just beneath the jacket. “I bee-leive you’re the cute one, mister five foot nothing.”

“don’t _short_ me. i’m five foot one inch.” Sans laughed even as he pointedly scooted himself up along the couch in order to nuzzle your cheek with his nasal ridge. “i’m compact and potable for your convenience.”

“Go back to sleep, funny-bones.” You turned your head and pressed a brief kiss to Sans’ cheekbone.  Sans murmured his agreement as he snuggled back into your side comfortably.

Lazy days really were the best. 

You wouldn’t trade them for anything, if it meant you got to spend more time with Sans.


	2. Thyme to go

“knock knock.” A mischievous smile was prominent at either side of Sans’ perma-grin, even upside down as it was, with the monster’s skull hanging off the side of the bed.

“Who’s there?” You asked automatically, not pausing while you started to change your clothes.

“thyme.” Sans’ hands were clasped over his waist, watching you with his sockets crinkled up in good humor.

“time who?” You replied, scrutinizing a sweater, before brandishing it at Sans.

“ _thyme_.” Sans emphasized with a quick accompaniment of hands. A quick flick of white eye lights over the sweater. “i like that one. matches your eyes.”

“Thyme who?” You agreed, using hands in return, which received a chuckle. You pulled the sweater on, and added . “flatterer.”

“thyme to do it to ‘em.” Sans said, as he straightened out his body across the bed and adjusted his hands just so. He winked a socket to acknowledge your tease.

You finished dressing and walked over to the bed, where Sans was still grinning at you upside-down. With great dignity, you leaned over and kissed Sans right on the teeth. The action drew out a pleased sigh and the closing of sockets. The kiss lingered for a moment, before you drew away and walked over to the bedroom door.   


Too bad it was a workday.

”you would leave me after that, buddy?”

You glanced over your shoulder to see the way white eye lights lingered on you. Silently, you raised a brow in question.

“y/n.” Sans placed a hand over his chest with a sorrowful expression, even if it was ruined by his playful grin. “i’m hurt that you’d leave me to my own devices. i might wither away before you return without at least one more kiss.”

”Really?”

”yup.”

”Only one more?”

”sure.”

”Come on over here then.”

Sans pantomimed attempting to get up before lying dramatically back down. 

“Poor thing. Your kiss fuel ran out.” You cooed with a massive smile.

”gonna fill me up?” Sans laughed when you planted a kiss on top of his skull. “hey, hey, that’s not where you kissed me before.”

”You want me to kiss your teeth again? Maybe those two dishes in the sink will be clean when I get back home. Then, you can get as many kisses as you need.”

”what if only one dish gets clean?”

”I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can help you finish with the other dish, and you can still have as many kisses as you like.”

“i don’t know...i’m not sure i can make it for much longer.” Sans laid an arm over his sockets, his other arm hanging off the bed now too. “i feel faint again...”

“I’m sure you’ll survive until dinner. You’ve got _thyme_.” You teased, wearing a mischievous smile of your own as you waggled your fingers in farewell.

Sans’ good natured chuckles followed you out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take suggestions if anyone wants to see anything or has a prompt idea. I’m writing these drabbles for fun and for fluff (and to counter the angst in my other fics).
> 
> As this is teen rated at this time, let’s keep suggestions or prompt ideas at PG-13 and no obvious nsfw. Perhaps some suggestive stuff that doesn’t go too far. Tags indicate there could be angst, so long as it isn’t world ending and it is usually Sans who causes the angst for himself. Open to other angst scenarios, so long as it doesn’t involve humans somehow being terrible to him and reader. All the fluff. And this fic is just classic sans/reader, so keep that in mind. It could even be early relationship stuff since the main idea is that the relationship is already established. (May add to this later but honestly it could just be shenanigan ideas too-basically the tags and summary are what I intend for the fic).


	3. Howl do you do it?

You couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of Papyrus lecturing your fluffy brown and white Pomeranian, who currently had the tibia of a slumbering Sans’ left leg between her teeth.

”MY BROTHER’S TIBIA IS NOT A CHEW TOY.” Papyrus wagged a gloved finger at the fluffy dog. “REMOVE YOUR TEETH FROM HIM THIS INSTANT.”

Sans, who’d been slumbering heavily with his skull pillowed on your lap, furrowed his brow bone at his brother’s voice and yawned.

It was always interesting to hear and see your boyfriend make sounds without really moving or parting his teeth like Papyrus.

”s’going on?” Sans asked, turning his skull to sleepily nuzzle into the hand you’d been trailing his coronal sutures with.

”WHAT IS ‘GOING ON’ IS THE DOG USING YOUR TIBIA AS A CHEW TOY.” Papyrus’ gloved hands went to his either of hips as he looked down at his brother. “I AM SURPRISED YOU DID NOT WAKEN FROM SUCH AN UNPLEASANT-“ Papyrus let out an incensed noise over the way Sans began to snore again. “UNBELIEVABLE! ASLEEP AGAIN! I SUPPOSE IT IS UP TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO DEAL WITH THIS DASTARDLY DOG!”

“Cocoa.” You reached over and gave the Pomeranian a few gentle pats to her rump. “Time to get down.”

Cocoa immediately let go of Sans’ tibia and stumble-hopped off the couch to the floor. Her tail wagged furiously as the butt wiggling joined in. It was Cocoa’s happy dance.

”NYEH!” Papyrus threw his hands up in the air in utter disgust as he stomped off to the kitchen.

You shook your head fondly at the taller monster’s reaction before you resumed the relaxing tracing of Sans’ coronal sutures. Loud clattering noises began to rise in the kitchen, indicating that Papyrus was planning to make dinner. You heard Cocoa’s little paws patter away and-

“NO! GO ON BACK TO Y/N AND SANS! THE KITCHEN IS A DOG-FREE, NO PUNS ZONE WHEN I AM COOKING!”


	4. You lift me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters might run a bit longer, depending on if I get carried away with a thought.

“Hey punk!” 

“Wha-whoa!” You stumble on your way back from the kitchen beneath the sudden weight of Undyne’s arm as she steered you back to the living room. “What is it?”

”Bet that lazybones of yours can’t hold you.” Undyne declared as she let go of you, flipping her red hair over one shoulder, a gleam in her single eye.

“sure i can.” Sans drawled from where he was comfortably seated on the couch. With a smile, he held his arms out to you in offer.

”Not like that.” Undyne went over to where Alphys was curled up on the loveseat. “Like _this_.” Undyne hoisted her wife up into her arms, bridal style.

Alphys’ scales tinged red as she hid her face, tail twitching.

In answer, you slipped one arm behind Sans’ back and one beneath his femurs to lift him up off the couch. 

A self-conscious chuckle slipped out of him, but Sans soon relaxed, pressing his cheekbone to your shoulder and lazily smiling up at you. “nice of you to give me a lift.”

“Good one.” Undyne grinned toothily. “But can you do that this way?” With practiced ease, Undyne now held Alphys with one arm, where the royal scientist leaned into her side with a nervous yet exhilarated titter.

Exchaging a look with Sans, who gave a little shrug but held a twinkle of amusement in his eye lights, you shifted your hold on Sans so he mirrored Alphys’ position. It was a good thing he didn’t weigh too much, being made up of bone and magic.

Papyrus happened to walk out of the kitchen at this exact moment, and he paused, large bowls of popcorn held in either hand as he took in the scene before him.

”Papyrus! How much can you lift?” Undyne asked in challenge. “You haven’t been skipping your at-home training, have you?”

Calmly, Papyrus set the bowls down, one on the coffee table and one on the end table, before he straightened up and puffed out his chest.

”brace yourself.” Sans muttered as he casually reached up and wrapped his arms around the back of your neck.

”DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY STRENGTH! DESPITE BEING ALL BONES, I CAN LIFT MORE THAN MY BODY WEIGHT WITH EASE! OBSERVE, AND BE AMAZED!”

With Sans’ forewarning, Papyrus lifting the both of you up in one of his arms wasn’t as surprising as it could have been.

”NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus struck a pose, somehow not dropping either you or Sans. “DO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT IN THE FACE OF MY PROWESS? MY AT-HOME TRAINING HAS PAID OFF!”

“Is that a challenge?” Undyne shot back, even as she rushed up to Papyrus without waiting for a response. Then, while Papyrus was still holding both you and Sans, Undyne hoisted all three of you up with her free arm. “NGAAAAHHHH! How’s this, you punks?!”

Helplessly, you held on tight to Sans beneath his femurs as you flailed and looped your other arm around the back of Papyrus neck. The absurdity of the moment hit you and you started to laugh. Sans joined in with a chuckle while Alphys giggled madly as her scales flushed a deeper red.

Everyone ended up in a heap on the ground in various states of mirth, while Undyne dragged Papyrus into a headlock and noogied his skull. While doing this, she praised his at-home training, while Papyrus spluttered in protest at his skull being so roughly treated.

“welp, wasn’t expecting that...” Sans trailed off as he rolled over to bury his face against your shoulder, bones rattling as he shook with laughter. “guess you could say that it was...very up-lifting.”

Papyrus groaned, while Undyne guffawed. With one final noogie, Undyne released Papyrus, before she flopped back over to the floor to bring Alphys into her arms. 

“SIGH.” Papyrus sighed, as he sat up and ruefully ran a hand over his skull. “ARE WE GOING TO WATCH ANIMES NOW?”

You and Sans were curled up against one another on the floor by the couch, neither of you inclined to move. Undyne and Alphys seemed to be in a similar state on the floor by the loveseat.

”SIGH.”


	5. Chopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave mindless, silly fluff.

You could barely see past your tears, your eyes stinging and hot.

“heya y/n.”

You sniffed, squinting at Sans through your tears.

”you weren’t gonna invite me to your self-induced pity party?” Sans brushed a phalange across your cheek, wiping away some of the tears. 

“I’m fine.” You sniffed again, desperately attempting to not bring a hand up to wipe the tears away yourself.

“sure you are.” Sans helpfully brushed his phalange across your cheek again. “need any help?”

”No. That was the last onion.” You sighed, stepping toward the sink to wash your hands. You could barely see where you were going your eyes were watering so badly. Arms wrapped around your waist as you fastidiously made certain no onion remained on your fingers.

”did you know paps cries too when he cuts onions?” Sans asked. He sounded fondly amused as he absently nuzzled your shoulder.

”How does that even work?” You went to dry your hands, and your monster boyfriend contentedly shuffled along with you over to the towel, all while holding you snugly against him.

”my bro is just cool like that.” Sans said proudly. “he does everything at one hundred and ten percent, including finding a way to cry while chopping up veggies.” Sans gently urged you to walked backward with him.

You decided to play along.

”The vegetables aren’t going to cook themselves.” You told Sans dryly he led the two of you into the living room.

In answer, teeth lightly pressed against the side of your neck, lingering, and you decided that the veggies could fend for themselves for a time.


	6. Laundry Hamper? Don’t know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fixating help.

Sans lie sprawled amidst a sea of dirty clothing strewn all about the floor.

You stared in awe at the sight, despite having seen nearly the exact same scene for the past five years. And yet, it never ceased to amaze you just how many dirty clothes it took to cover an entire bedroom floor. You hadn’t even realized that Sans owned so many clothes, seeing as he wore more or less the exact same clothing every day.

White t-shirt, blue jacket with a hood, black basketball shorts, white socks and pink slippers.

The past few years, Sans had branched out into wearing sweaters, turtlenecks and the occasional jeans, if his usual go-to clothing had been whisked away for some TLC with the washer and drier.

Today, most of the dirty clothing that Sans was lying amongst on the floor appeared to be your clothing. You’d been wondering where some of it had gotten to.

”Have I ever told you that you’re a dirty little gremlin for stealing my clothes and hoarding them away in your room?” You asked, toeing what appeared to be a sweater and a long sleeved button up tangled together.

”but i’m _your_ dirty little gremlin?” Sans grinned up at you.

”It’s too early for that kind of talk.” You stepped closer to the inert monster. “But yes. Yes you are.”

“something on your mind?” Sans drawled as you knelt next to him. He snickered when you picked him up and plopped him into the large, unused laundry hamper in the corner of the room.

It wasn’t empty anymore, with the now widely grinning skeleton looking up at you.

”got a plan here, buddy?”

Solemnly, you picked up a pair of boxers covered in little bone patterns (Sans had joked in the past that he didn’t need them but hey, what if someone pants’ed him? Didn’t want to show off bare bone to potential strangers) and placed them over the Sans’ skull.

Sans flipped the fabric out of his sockets, eye lights a little bigger than before as he stared up at you as you while you settled a blanket over his shoulders.

”Now you are king of the dirty laundry.” You stated archly.

“and what perks do i get as king?” Sans struggled to keep a straight face, but his eye lights were morphing into little upside-down hearts (souls).

You slipped your hands to rest on either cheekbone, which had Sans sagging into your touch. Leaning in, you rested your forehead against Sans’. 

The little hearts flickered in Sans’ sockets as he stared back at you.

With a teasing little smile, you drew away, hands dropping from Sans’ cheekbones. The confusion was palpable as your boyfriend watched you gather an armful of dirty clothing. With a victorious smile, you tossed the clothes into the hamper with Sans, who vanished beneath the rain of fabric with a startled laugh.

”You get to spend some time with your subjects, until you lead them to the long lost washer in the basement.” You piled up as many dirty clothes as you could fill the hamper with, and avoided being pinged by blue magic by reaching in through the cloths and tickling Sans’ ribs. Your hands bypassed his shirt and jacket to slip beneath the shirt to better skate your fingers across bare sensitive ribs.

Sans was rattling as he laughed, squirming to get out of tickling range.

The laundry didn’t get done that day, but there was always tomorrow.


	7. Spin me ‘round and ‘round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain goes brrrr, writes even more mindless fluff, but with bonus vague plot point for later on.

You hadn’t gone out dancing in a club in years.

Not after that last outing had ended on a not so great note, leaving you with a downtrodden boyfriend, who felt like he’d let you down for being unable to remain in a place full of drunken, tipsy and loud humans. It wasn’t due to any harassment that had you and Sans left the club. Sans just hadn’t been very keen on being surrounded on all sides by humans who didn’t keep to their own space.

This was right before you’d learned that Sans had only one HP. That had been a shock, considering you’d seen other monster’s HP when they showed you how encounters worked. 

There had been a discussion late that particular night about better communication about comfort zones and the like. You wanted to be sure to avoid future uncomfortable public situations like that. And you’d also added in a plead to forewarn you before a short-cut was utilized, unless there was no time for it.

Emptying your stomach all over the living room floor was not a flattering sight.

So, yeah, no dancing in clubs for you for the past few years, and that had been fine. You’d found other places to go that didn’t make Sans act like he was being tossed into a hungry tiger’s cage.

Why were you thinking about this?

Well...

To your (cautious) delight, this week’s ‘surprise date’ location happened to be a new club that was monster-friendly. It was actually co-owned by both a human and a monster, so the patrons were about an even split of both species. The space was large enough that you and Sans were able to find a quiet corner to watch the activity going on.

You’d dressed comfortably in case you felt like dancing, and smiled over the way Sans stood almost rigidly, wearing a button-up long sleeved dress shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes instead of the usual pink slippers.

Sans caught you looking at him and offered a lazy smile, holding out his hand.

You immediately slipped a hand in your boyfriend’s offered one, smiling. “Looking nice, Sans.”

”paps thought i should dress up for our date.” Sans shuffled from foot to foot, his perma-grin tugging into a frown at the sides as he stared down at his shoes. “can’t remember the last time i wore these. maybe a dozen dates ago? maybe more?”His eye lights flicked around to give the club a once over. “pretty busy place.”

“C’mon and dance with me.” You pecked Sans on the cheekbone, drawing forth a dusting of blue. It made you happy that even years later, you could still fluster him and make Sans blush. Then, you pulled your monster closer and started to turn around on the spot, arms around his waist.

“you call spinnin’ me around in a circle dancing?” Sans shook with laughter as he relaxed into the turns, his eye lights softening as he met your gaze. “good idea?”

”Yes, good idea, you goof.” You agreed. “And as an added bonus, I get some eye candy tonight.”

”are you telling me i’m not a-peeling all the time?”

”You know you are, banana stealer.” You’d seen Sans take that banana this morning. Right out of your hand, in fact, and you’d watched as he somehow mashed it past his teeth, peel and all, without making a mess. “I like all the outfits you wear, dressed up or not. Lazy stay-at-home _and_ casual chic is in.”

Sans silently brought one of your hands up to his teeth to give it a kiss, his sockets crinkled up mischievously.

“Thanks for bringing me here.” You murmured, gently squeezing his hand.

“no problem.” Sans’ voice dropped to nearly inaudible. “s’long as i’m with you, i’ll go most anywhere.”

_’Love you.’_ You signed against his back.

‘ _love you too_...’ Sans signed with a flourish against your back. His fingertips slowed, and he spoke a few words aloud that you couldn’t understand.

”You’re going to have to tell me what that means sometime.” You whispered against his skull. “I’ve heard you say that to me a few times now.”

”not yet.” Sans murmured. “but soon. i promise.” He rested his skull against your shoulder, and the two of you resumed slowly moving together in an aimless, circling dance.


	8. Soul Beat [Past]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place around 3 months into dating.

You heard Sans’ soul for the first time while the two of you were curled up on the couch with one another. It was a wonder you hadn’t noticed the sound before now. It was a low thrum that seemed to originate somewhere within Sans’ rib cage.

”Hey, Sans?” You whispered in the dark of the living room.

”yeah?” The monster lazily turned his skull, eye lights hazy and calm.

”What’s that sound?” You carefully splayed a hand over his sternum.

Sans was quiet for a moment, before he set one of his bony hands on top of yours. “s’my soul.”

“Really?” You wiggle closer and rest your head alongside your hand. “So...is it like my heartbeat?”

”i guess it is a little similar, but unlike you, who has a soul and a heartbeat, monsters only have a soul that sustains us.” Sans’ fingers pet the back of your hand. “so my soul is like your thumper and soul in one.”

”Thumper.” You laughed. “I guess my heartbeat thumps.”

”s’weird.” Sans cuddled closer, which moved you onto your back so that the monster could press the side of his skull to your chest. “i like to listen to it.”

You wriggled your hand up a little beneath his own that settled on your stomach, so that Sans could rest a few of his phalanges against your wrist.

“y/n...” Sans’ eye lights contracted, temporarily foregoing listening to your heartbeat in favor of raptly watching the bony tips of his fingers against your skin. “it’s _moving_.”

“It does that just like all the other times you’ve felt my pulse.”

“doesn’t mean it isn’t still weird to me.” Sans’ sockets went half-mast. It was as if your pulse relaxed him, eye lights calm and fuzzy at the edges.

Both of you lapsed into silence.

Sans’ soul seemed to grow a louder in its thrums as time passed by. But then you realized that Sans appeared to be...purring? Well, kind of, in that his rib cage seemed to be vibrating and it went up his spine to beneath his jaw bone...

”Sans?”

”yeah?”

”Are you purring?”

“...ah, geez.”

You wrapped Sans in a firm hug to prevent your now blushing boyfriend from slipping off of the couch in apparent embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m working on my other fics. This fic is just mindless fun for me to write very self-indulgent fluff without a specific plot to follow.


	9. Un-Bear-Able

“sure is a nice day to get some fresh air.” Sans yawned and stretched out on the grass, slippers on the verge of falling off.

”Only becuase Papyrus kicked us out of the house.” You pointed out.

”eh, I was due for a shuffle to get to a good napping place.” Sans sighed out.

Movement caught your eye at the edge of the wooded tree line.

“Sans.” You whispered. Suddenly, the hill you and Sans were on, with a tree nearby for shade, was too exposed.

”no need to get worked up about being booted out of the house. out this far, there’s nothing to do but laze about in the sunlight for a few hours.” The monster continued on, sockets peacefully closed, oblivious.

”Sans.” You raised your voice as loud as you dared, briefly looking in his direction.

”c’mon and join me on the grass. do you some good to soak up the sun after lurking inside for most of the winter.” Sans patted a patch of grass next to him.

”Sans, there is a bear.” You hissed this time, not daring to move.

”what are you talking about?” Sans cracked a socket open, took in your stiffened posture, and then turned his skull to see what you were looking at. His eye lights got comically small, mere pinpricks in his sockets. “oh, it’s not a monster bear.”

”No, no it’s not a monster.” You breathed back.

“let’s go somewhere else without spectators, yeah?” Sans scooted across the grass until his hand wrapped around your wrist.

Despite the nausea roiling your stomach over the abrupt shift from one place to another via a short cut, it did wonders for the two of you to be in nature without a bear looming ever closer to you.

Sans, once he deemed your surroundings completely safe, and your resting spot out of reach of potentially dangerous animals, promptly went to sleep beneath the sunlight. 


	10. Whisk-ful Behavior

You were immersed in measuring the ingredients out, and you hummed to yourself as you started to mix the batter together, unaware that a terrible betrayal was about to happen.

You never saw it coming.

It hadn’t even crossed your mind that there would be pranking that day, as it had been so tranquil the entire week.

You should have known better.

Seen the signs of trickery afoot.

The too wide grin on Sans’ face this morning, despite him lounging in bed beneath the sheets and blankets.

There was a sound in the living room that made you step away from the mixing bowl, and when you returned, Sans was there.

With a smile, Sans looked back to the bowl and absently began to stir the ingredients together the rest of the way.

You had no idea things were about to become messy as you retrieved a frying pan. But the moment you stood, the second you placed the pan on the burner, it happened.

The betrayal.

Pancake batter hit your cheek out of nowhere.

Slowly, you faced Sans, who looked back at you with an innocent expression. But his sockets were scrunched up, eye lights twinkling mischievously.

”problem?”

You considered Sans for a moment before returning your attention to the pan. But it was a ruse, and you caught the quick motion of Sans’ wrist flicking the whisk out of the bowl, which caused more batter to splatter you in a greater amount. When you looked at Sans again, he was grinning, knowing that he had been caught, and was waiting to see your response.

”thinking whisk-ful thoughts?” He asked, when you didn’t say anything.

“Sans.”

”yeah?”

You moved to stand directly next to Sans, and took the mixing bowl out of his hands. Carefully setting the bowl on the counter, you quickly swiped batter off of your cheeks and dragged your batter covered fingers along Sans’ own cheekbones.

Blue tinged said cheekbones, though Sans’ grin widened even further. He let out an amused chuckle while you drew a line of batter across his brow bone, thinking of a particular movie. 

You weren’t sure exactly how it happened. One moment it was calm, with quiet laughter puncturing the silence. The next, it was a furious battle of batter flying all over, hitting both human, monster and kitchen alike.

The fun came to an end with a scandalized, audibly spoken ‘GASP’, followed immediately by Papyrus ushering the both of you out of the kitchen to do ‘damage’ control.

”welp, that sure was whisk-ful behavior.”

”Penalty for using a similar pun in close succession.”

”and the pun-ishment?”

“I get the shower all to myself!” You told Sans triumphantly, before racing for the bathroom. Not hearing a protest, you knew what you were going to fine when you entered the bathroom.

A certain little prankster already there, wrapped in a towel and wearing a shower cap.

You may not have anticipated the batter battle, but you’d completely forgotten about the shower prank you’d set up, so you veered for the guest bathroom the moment you heard Sans spluttering from the main bathroom.

”y/n! why is there mustard coming out of the shower?!”


End file.
